Ethereal
by Spiritt
Summary: After a year since the series ended, the Reikai Tantei have been called on a mission to eliminate an artifact which wields a gigantic amount of dark energy. The only way to stop it...is inside of Botan! How to get it out? By mating with...Hiei!
1. Default Chapter

**This story was actually an RP, acted out by mainly Shadow Koneko, Crystal Koneko, and myself. I thank them for allowing me to turn it into an story. To read the RP, go to the H/B forum on my profile.**

Well, I'm back in business, babes! Another shot of yours truly, along with her two pet doughnuts, Shadow and Crystal Koneko! Check out their stories when you have the time. Okay, no more chattering, time to start!

_Characters thoughts_

**Note: Characters are a bit out of character, but we tried out best.**

**Chapter one.**

Yusuke Urameshi sighed as he rolled out of bed. The sun had penitrated his dreams, causing him to wake up. Well, that and the alarm clock Keiko probably set up for him to wake up. Keiko was at collage, and he was a dropout so there was nothing he needed to do. He yawned and headed for the kitchen. However...once he arrived outside, a certain fire demon was waiting by the window seat. At the sound of Yusuke's pounding footsteps, he turned his head and gave a mere, "Hn."

"HOLY-" Yusuke nearly flipped out. "Hiei, what the hell are you doing?"

Hiei Jaganshi stared at the idiot ningen beheld in front of him as he stumbled over himself. Entertaining, yes, but for a Spirit Detective of over five years, this was as pathetic as Yusuke's Ningen friend, Carrot head. "Are you done stumbling over yourself in time to listen, Baka?" He questioned before going on.

Yusuke growled. "Hey, how the hell did you get into my apartment? At freaking early in the morning!"

"Incorrect, Detective." Hiei replied, snuggling in. It would take a while to get things into that thick mind. "It's one PM in Ningenkai time."

Before Yusuke could lunge at the fire demon, Kurama entered from the front door. He'd been just taking a morning stroll when he'd heard Yusuke's familiar shouts. "Now then, lets not quarrel."

Yusuke glanced at the front door, how'd he get inside? "I thought Keiko locked the door before she left!" He pointed out.

"Yes, but human locks are quite fragile and the right demon could pick it with ease." Kurama explained, out-doing himself. Yusuke scowled and was beginning to fire a sarcastic remark, until a tapping came at the window. Botan was hovering at Yusuke's window, waving and making hand signals to let her in.

"Yusuke! Open up sleepy-head! I have a mission for you!" Botan giggled and waited for them to open up the window for her. Hiei quietly removed himself from the seat and headed for the corner of the room, as if any mean of contact with Botan would surely kill him. Kurama, however, came to Botan's aide and unlocked the window.

"Now what, Botan? I can't eat lunch, I can't go to sleep, I can't be left alone... Why don't I roll up and die?" Yusuke snapped, his day turning sour.

"Gladly." Hiei muttered.

Kurama sweatdropped, "Um...nevermind them, Botan, why don't you just explain the mission?"

"Yes, well, that's the thing. Koenma wouldn't tell me. He wanted you to come to Reikai and speak with him. He said he'd set up a portal after we call him. He can be so childish sometimes!" Botan shook her head, as she explained to the boys after slipping in through the window. Yusuke was glaring at her unnervingly and she scooted away from him a bit.

"Eh... something wrong Yusuke?" She asked, a sweat drop forming on the side of her head.

"BREAKFAST WOMAN!" Yusuke growled, louder then he was needed too. The door opened again and Keiko, who was holding some groceries, entered her apartment.

"Hello, everyone." She glanced at Yusuke, who was seconds from bonking Botan on the head. "What's going on?" she questioned, shifting aside a large brown bag to take in a better view of her visitors.

"BREAKFAST!"

Keiko sighed. "Lunch, Yusuke. I knew you would wake up late." Hiei shook his head. THE detective WAS helpless.

Kurama smiled and offered his share of taking the groceries. "I'll make break-er, lunch and then we can go pay a visit to Koenma." He proceeded into the kitchen to make lunch and shut the whining detective up. Hiei growled, this would take forever. He's seen the way the detective eats, and it wasn't too pretty. He quietly took back his seat by the window.

Botan winced as Yusuke screamed. He was so loud! "But, Yusuke! You have an urgent mission to attend to!" Botan protested, hoping he just forgot and wouldn't eat his breakfast. She sighed, knowing that wasn't the case. "Really Yusuke, you're getting lazy in your old age!" She reprimanded and sat down where Hiei was before she tapped on the window.

Keiko's vien popped. Apparently, she had a bad day at school. "Yusuke, be quiet and maybe you should get dressed!" She said, turning away and blushing red. Yusuke looked down at himself. Boxers and a white shirt, great.

Yusuke grinned sheepishly. "Thank Kurama." Yusuke called as he headed for the room.

Kurama decided to ignore the detective. Keiko however was not amused. "Yusuke are you ever gonna stop being a lazy bum and grow up!" She yelled and without waiting for a reply, stormed off into the kitchen.

"Oh come on, I know how you are when you sleep in! Make up this and outfit that!" Yusuke grumbled from the bathroom.

Botan was a bit unnerved. Hiei sat down next to her... willingly. He didn't tell her to move or anything! Maybe... maybe he was trying to trick her so when she turns away he can strangle her madly! Botan shook her head, getting rid of the image, gulped, and turned to Hiei.

"So... um, how was your day?" She asked akwardly, not really expecting an answer.

Hiei opened one eye. He hadn't notice the Onna there. "Hn," He replied, raising his eyebrow suspisiously. She was making small talk with him, and he didn't enjoy it much. He was just preparing to kick her off the seat, when Kurama announced lunch was ready.

"Oh, no!" Botan shot up in a fret, smacking her forehead, "I forgot to get Kuwabara!" Without another word she raced out the door instead of taking the window, for Hiei was still there.

"He's probably playing with his cat somewhere." Kurama chuckled, trying to ignore Keiko's muttering about Yusuke being a bum. Yusuke entered the kitchen, wearing jeans and a shirt. He avoided Keiko's eyes. He would have to buy her something later-it was ALWAYS his fault, even if she started it.

"That's much better Yusuke," Keiko huffed. "now sit down and eat." she ordered and the detective sat.

'_My, she sure is bossy_.' Kurama thought, starting to avoid Keiko's eyes as well.

Hiei, who was growing impacient, could sense Botan's energy again. Not only hers, but the carrot head as well. "The idiot has arrived." He said outloud before closing his eyes. Yusuke looked up, grinning. Great, he wouldn't have to face the wrath of Keiko...much!

"YUSUKE! DON'T CHEW SO FAST! Are you trying to choke!" Keiko screamed at him. He had been inhaling his food because he was starving.

"I won-GAG" Yusuke coughed and smacked his chest. He swallowed and looked up, scratching his head in embarassment. "I won't choke!" He continued.

Yusuke paused from eating when he heard loud thumps as Kuwabara ran up the stairs to get to Yusuke.

"Urameshi! I challenge you!" He shouted, thrusting the door open and pointing a finger at Yusuke.

"Oh, sorry guys! I couldn't stop him! And Kuwabara, we kind of have a mission! Why don't you do that later?" Botan asked him with a smile as she walked through the door, oar in hand. Hiei opened his eyes to glance at Kurama with a look of annoyance. Kurama turned to him.

"I wonder if there like this when we're not here?" He mouthed.

"It makes me pity the Detective more." Hiei answered back, not taking the liberty of masking his words.

"Bingo!" Botan nodded, agreeing with Hiei on the fact that she pitied Yusuke at the moment.

...Everything in the room went silent. Even Kurama turned his head to look at her. Botan blushed a bright red while Hiei gave a dark, "Hn." and a scowl.

"D-did I say that outloud? W-well what I meant was-"

"Holy crap! Botan and shorty agreed! The world is ending! Oh god!" Kuwabara screamed and ran into the wall... he was knocked unconcious and Botan was almost relieved now that the attention was off of her. She NEVER agreed with Hiei! Ever!

"He's not going to be much help like that..." Botan shook her head at Kuwabara's stupidity and apologized to Kurama for missing out on breakfast.

"That's quite alright, Botan." He looked down at an unconcious Kuwabara."Perhaps we should go now, before Kuwabara hurts himself anymore."

"Or Botan agrees with Hiei more and shocks us all." Keiko muttered to herself as she cleared the dishes.

Botan pushed her fingers together, hearing Keiko. She made a cat face and acted like nothing happened, "Mreow!"

**Koenma's Office.**

It didn't take long for the portal to appear, and when they arrives to Reikai, a orge was there to greet them. Once the orge closed the door behind them, Yusuke yawned and stretched, rubbing his tummy. "Hey, Toddler, what's up now?" He asked.

Koenma went straight to the point. "New mission. All of you must go to Makai. You must get an artifact that was recently discovered by some demons. They're not easy, most likey S class. So you'll need to be careful. This artifact is one of darkness, it's alive actually. It IS the darkness. It can look into the deepest recesses of your mind, your deepest desires, and use them against you. I would prefer if you didn't bring Keiko, but since she's here, I guess you can go too. Now out and finish this mission!" Koenma ordered, banging his fist on his desk. From his scornful voice and slightly dark complexion, there was no doubt that the mission was too important to screw up.

Hiei smirked. This was the kind of action he needed, the lower class demons he fought on a daily basis bore him and have him no sense of thrill. "Botan is too weak to come with us as well. She will get hurt." He said outloud. He himself was slightly shocked at the words that passed his lips. He quickly redeemed himself with a rude remark. "She is too loud and melodramatic, try and fix that as well." He suggested.

"Hey! I am not! I help heal you and the others during missions when I can! And I have my oar to wack people with! And-and I have my white magic! I'm sure that'll be useful for this artifact since it is made of the darkness!" Botan said and smiled at her triuphant words. She looked over, noticing Kurama was giving her and Hiei weird glances.

_I wonder what's going on his head..._

Hiei stopped leaning against the wall and casted his eyes to her. "Onna, you're WEAK." He pointed out. "That's all that matters, and only God knows what kind of shitless desires you have in the head."

"Okay, I know I could never come close to being as strong as you, but that doesn't mean I'm weak!" Botan pressed... then noticed she probably gave him a big ego boost. She sighed at her own foolishness sometimes and looked over at Kurama again. He was STILL looking at them funny!

_Is he... is he STUDYING us! _

Hiei snapped his attention to Kurama. "Fox, what are you looking at?" He questioned rudely. He began to feel uneasy about talking in the first place.

Kurama jumped, not expecting Hiei to notice him watching the two fight. For as long as he'd known Hiei, the fire demon had never acted this way before. Could it...could it be that Hiei had developed feelings for Botan. Kurama smiled to himself, he was happy for his best friend, if he was correct this would be a big step for the Koormine. "We should probably get that Artifact as soon as possible," he said, trying to get off the subject.

"Then let's go!" Keiko ordered and started dragging Yusuke out of the office and the others followed, Kuwabara running into another wall on the way and getting knocked out cold again.

"Hey, wait for me!" Botan called after Keiko, running to catch up with her. She giggled as she looked at Yusuke and Keiko. They were still so kawaii after all these years being together.

"What's so funny Botan?" Keiko asked as she stopped to catch her breath. Yusuke took this oppurtunity to sneak off while she wasn't looking.

Botan sweat dropped and pointed at Yusuke, who was walking off. Keiko huffed and her face grew red.

_Maybe I shouldn't have pointed at him..._

Still, she giggled again. Keiko turned to her. "Don't laugh...Mrs. Jaganshi." She said whispering the last part.

"Keiko!" Botan screeched, blushing all the possible shades of red, "I can't believe you just said that!"

Keiko smiled "So you do like him? I knew it, Botan! Oh this is sooo kawaii." she squealed, a little to loud in fact because Kurama and Hiei both gave them strange looks. Yusuke was too far ahead to hear.

"Be quiet! They can hear you!" Botan said, dropping her voice to a whisper and speeding up.

Hiei trailed behind his Kurama, watching with an expressionless face at Yusuke. "How did I get stuck with such idiots?" He sighed, refering to both Yusuke and Kuwabara, who was back in the office. He noticed, however, Keiko and Botan drifting to the side, along with Keiko's loud sqeaks. What were those two talking about? Wait, he said to himself, shaking his head. He didn't want to know.

Kurama glanced over his shoulder, "And what might you be grumbling about Hiei?"

Snapping his attention to Kurama, Hiei explained, "Ningens, secrets everywhere." He shook his head. "We don't need gossiping birds while we fight demons."

"I agree, Hiei," Kurama replied. "but you know as well as I do that there is no arguing with them, how much trouble could they be?"

"ONNA!" Hiei finally called, annoyed with all the slow walking.

"WHAT! I WILL HAVE NO SUCH THING AS A DOUBLE WEDDING WITH HIE-... oh I just said that really loud didn't I?" Botan asked Keiko, gulping loudly. She turned around, her smile slightly wavering.

"Where is the portal supposibly about here?" He asked, he was tired of their endless chattering. And who was this _He_?

"Just further ahead!" Botan called, turning back to Keiko.

"Where did Yusuke go?" Hiei head Keiko ask, before going into more whispers. He growled deeply. It wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear, just himself. "Hn." He mumbled softly, which came out to be more of a growl.

Kurama shook his head "My how they love to gossip...I wonder who they're talking about?"

"Who cares." Hiei replied in a monotonous tone of voice.

Kurama noticed the girls had started to break into a run, with Botan leading the way. "Let's go Hiei, I have a feeling they've found the portal."

"Finally-"

"Kurama!" Keiko yelled. Both boys glanced upwards to see Keiko running towards them. She had a look of panic. "Botan ran into some demons!"

Kurama and Keiko all broke into a run, Kurama lashing out his rose whip with Keiko running behind him. Sadly, they were too late. Hiei disappeared the instant Keiko finished her sentence.

Hiei jumped from tree to tree, glancing downward when he saw Botan and the horde of demons. At once, he dropped down and landed right infront of Botan. His sword unsheathed in one motion. "Are you hurt?" He questioned, turning to Botan. Botan, who was at loss for words, watched as the group she couldn't face fell into chunks and landed on the floor. Hiei stepped back once an trail of blood nearly touched his shoes. When they arrived, Kurama and Keiko both observed in silence what they both hoped to be a new relationship.

Botan managed to regain her voice and smiled at Hiei. Her heart was pounding from the thrill of being at the brink of death, but also because she was saved. "No, I'm fine."

Keiko cleared her throat, "Excuse me, but I think Yusuke is waiting for us on the other side of this portal." Keiko said. Kurama stepped through before Hiei joined him. Then, Keiko and Botan walked through, smiling at each other.

Kurama looked around the Maikai surrounding, they were in the wilderness. Botan frowned, "Great place to drop us off, Koenma." She muttered. Keiko was too busy looking for Yusuke to notice.

"Did Yusuke go off again?" She asked, getting ticked off with him.

Kurama shook his head, "Yusuke is sensible enough to know to wait. Hiei?"

Hiei had un-wrapped his white bandana and his Jagan eye was already glowing.The faint outline of trees, lots of them. A path was already made, and in the distance, was that a castle? Yes, Hiei knew exactly where that was... In a flurry of thoughts, Hiei felt as if his Jagan was burning right off his forehead. However, he thought he saw the glimpse of an attacker. He doubled over in pain, and he clapped his hand over it, wincing in pain.

"Hiei!" Botan ran over to him, trying to see what was wrong. Kurama started to walk over to Hiei too, but stopped himself. "Hiei, are you okay? Answer me! Come on, what's wrong?" Hiei didn't reply, and Botan suddenly felt fear grip at her heart. Her eyes started to water, and Botan found herself crying! Why? She kept repeating in her head, still trying to get Hiei to answer her.

Finally, Hiei stood up again. "I'm fine... we have to head for Makuro's territory." He said coolly, straightening his cloak. He turned to Botan, when she gave out a sob. He was, again, startled at what she was doing. "Onna, stop crying. You're too dramatic." He said, stumbling with his words. His mind was clouded with thoughts, and his was slightly perplexed with why his Jagan was hurting, but he would never show that.

Botan was shocked. He was looked like he was about to faint, he was so pale! And all he says is too stop crying, and he acts like nothing happened. He scared her so much, didn't he care about that? Botan just nodded and wiped the tears out of her eyes with her sleeve.

_I hope I wasn't being over emotional, but I thought he was going to pass out!_

Botan smiled at them all and moved away from Hiei a bit, blushing. "Sorry about that! Guess I kind of freaked out, huh? Well, let's go find Yusuke! Whoo!" Botan said, trying to get everybody to forget. Kurama took the lead with Hiei, but before he could question Hiei, Hiei spoke up first.

"I don't know." He said, answering the question that was never told.

"Are you sure you can continue Hiei?" Kurama asked. "What did you see?"

"I saw Makuro's Territory." Hiei said and nothing more. The image he saw was not of Makuro, that was what he was sure of, but the land he saw was Makuro's. Yusuke was around there, and something bad was going to happen. Hiei scowled slightly at the pain his Jagan was giving him again. The detective was ambushed and Carrot-Top was knocked out in Reikai. What he was left with was the detectives girlfriend, the Onna, and Kurama.

**...Great.**

Behind them, the two girls were doing the only thing that could get Keiko's worries off Yusuke, talking. "Oh, Botan, you were so worried about him!" Keiko said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know... I couldn't help it! My emotions are going haywire lately! One minute I'm afraid of him, the next I'm angry or annoyed, the other I'm enjoying his company! It's weird... Do you think I might actually like him? I mean... I do LOVE his hair! It's so kawaii the way it sticks up, and it has the coolest starburst I've ever seen! And don't you just love how it shines blue in the sun! And, and, and... and I do like him don't I?" Botan made another cat face and started mewing.

Keiko smiled and laughed, although her heart and mind with worried about Yusuke. "Botan, you're so helpless." She said, walking ahead, with Botan mewing behind her.

**End.**

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter two

**This story was actually an RP, acted out by mainly Shadow Koneko, Crystal Koneko, and myself. I thank them for allowing me to turn it into an story. To read the RP, go to the H/B forum on my profile.**

Thank you everyone for reviewing! Crystal and Shadow Koneko also thank you.

_Characters thoughts_

**Note: Characters are a bit out of character, but we tried out best.**

**Chapter two.**

Botan yawned, skipping ahead of Keiko to join the boys. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked. She linked her arm with Kuramas and was about to reach for Hiei when he brashfully pulled away.

"Make a portal to Maikai. Now." He ordered. The pain was slowly going away now. There was no need to stop and rest. Enough delays-

"URG!" Hiei kneeled on the floor, doubled over with pain. His jagan was dripping something...Hiei forced his eyes to open to see what it was. Blood? Yes, It was blood. Hiei felt it drip off his face. He closed his eyes and collasped.

"Hiei! Oh no! I knew something was wrong!" Botan exclaimed, running over to him again. She flipped him on his back, and put his head on her knees. "Look at his Jagan! It's bleeding! Kurama, what's that mean?" Botan asked worriedly, taking her kimono sleeve and wiping away all the blood she could.

_Hiei, what's happening to you?_

"I'm not sure...he never said anything, maybe you could heal him Botan?"  
"Botan, do something!" Keiko shrieked as the koormine lay in a puddle of his own blood.

"I'll try! I-I don't know if my white magic would be good for Hiei's Jagan, since it's full of dark energy though..." Botan bit her lip, if she didn't stop his bleeding, she didn't even want to think about what would happen. She let out a breath and put her hand over his Jagan, her energy coming out in shocks. She didn't know what exactly she was supposed to do, but she went along.

Botan gasped as a shock went through her arm. Before her eyes... she could see. All of it. All of his past... his sorrows. It was so overwhelming... so morose! but she couldn't stop, she had to help Hiei. No matter how much she tried, the images were getting to her, and her eyes started drooping as she let the last bit of her white magic into Hiei's Jagan. She slumped over a bit, and leaned over, passing out along with Hiei.

Now, she knew. She knew why he was the way he was, why he wanted no friends. If she was awake, she would be weeping. She can't imagine how bad it was for him, if all she did was witness it and she just wanted to die all over again. How... how did he make it through?

**Kuwabara.**

"Mr. Kuwabara, sir! Please get off the floor." Ogre muttered nudging Kuwabara with his foot lightly.

"Hey! Get off! We just waxed those!" Another Ogre yelled, losing his temper, kicking Kuwabara hard.

"Hey... why am I here?" Kuwabara asked, getting up and rubbing his head. He was in the Reikai hallway. The rest of the Tanteis had ditched him (as said in the first chapter).

"And I thought ningens slept in beds," Ogre muttered as he ignored the idiot and continued sweeping the floor. "Mr. Kuwabara there were two women here looking for you earlier."

"Two girls looking for me, eh? I must be pretty popular with the ladies then! Oh yeah! But they can't have me, I'm already taken by Yukina. Too bad I'll have to turn them down. Anyway, what did they look like?" Kuwabara asked, thinking of all the cute girls it could be.

"One had blueish-green hair and the other had light brown hair...oh and she was smoking a cigerette!" ogre called from down the hallway.

Yukina and Shizuru had been wandering around, looking for their friends. Yukina had gotten word of a mission when Shizuru had come to the temple searching for her brother. When she didn't find him there, Shizuru figured he was on a mission with Yusuke.  
"Kazuma!" Yukina cried when she saw the carrot top wandering around aimlessly.

"Snow princess!" Kuwabara cried, running to Yukina, his arms wide, hoping for a hug. She stopped short and he was dissappointed, but got over it and gave her thumbs up. "So what's up you guys? You were looking for me? I was just about to go finish Urameshi's mission for him!"

"Kazuma we really should get to the portal ogre told us about," Yukina protested as Kuwabara tried to hug her once more.  
"There it is." Shizuru pointed to the portal a few feet away and the three of them stepped through. As soon as the reached the other side they saw Hiei with Botan slumped over him.  
"Oh no!" Yukina shouted and ran to their side.

Yukina felt tears flow from her eyes as her hands began to glow an eerie white. She tried to use her own healing powers to help along Botan's.  
Keiko wiped her eyes "Will they be okay?"

_Botan...an image of Botan...She was crying...it was the image of her crying when his Jagan started hurting. She was crying for him. He felt fuzzy...almost loved. but then again, how would he know how that felt? he should retreat into the shadows again, burn that image of Botan from his mind. Yet something was telling him...no. Don't. She'll be of great help.  
...How? She was weak. Nonetheless, he would keep it... _

Even in her current state, Botan couldn't stop healing him. It was natural, she couldn't be moved away. She would give all of her energy, if only... to let him be okay. Let him live a better life. Just tell him that somebody does care about him, somebody DOES understand!

Slowly...slowly...Hiei felt himself being roused. Yukina? He sensed her nearby...and Botan? She was here too? Hiei slowly opened his eyes. Each eyelid felt heavy, yet he managed to awaken. His first image was Yukina. "Yukina..." He murmured softly before closing his eyes again and opening them. He turned to his side. He smelled blood...and Botan? He blinked and sat up. Botan was dripping in blood! Infact, his blood!

"Hiei!" Yukina said with a smile "He's awake."  
"Yes, but he and Botan are still very weak," Kurama said. "Maybe we should rest here for the night."

"Botan...?" Hiei questioned, trying to prop himself up. "Onna, wake up..."

Botan groaned, she could hear somebody calling her name. It sounded so familiar... Her head hurt, she could feel it. Why couldn't she wake up? Where was she? Why was it so dark!

_Botan, get yourself up!_ Botan reprimanded herself, trying to wake up. It wasn't working, why wasn't it working! Did Hiei's Jagan have a bad reaction to her white magic? Something was wrong... really wrong.

"Botan, you have to wake up." Yukina pleaded. Kurama was quickly gathering a shelter for the night, there was no way they could carry on with Hiei bleeding and Botan unconsious.

Botan could hear her! Yukina!

_Yukina! Help me! I-I don't know what's happening! I can''t get up! ...I'm scared!_ Botan tired to say, but it only echoed in the darkness around her. No words would come out. Thing is, there was no light to save her, no light to run to. What could she do now?

Hiei tore away from any help they gave him and headed for Botan. It was common sense something upon this had to do with him. Strong willed-Botan had continually tried to heal him while he was unconsious. "Botan-" He said louder. "ONNA."

"Why isn't she waking up!" Keiko shrieked and started panacking.  
Yukina placed a hand over Botan's forehead but then quickly pulled it away.  
"Dark energy...from Hiei's jagan, it's inside Botan's mind."

_Hiei! Help me! Please! This place is so dark! I'm afraid... not of the darkness, but what it hides... I don't think I'm alone!_ Botan tried to say again, and as before, no sound. But she could see somethimg moving in the shadow, but what was it? She backed up, and saw another thing move on her other side. Things started moving all around her and she finally collapsed, too fearful to move.

_Make it stop! Make it stop!_ She could hear laughing around her... they were trying to get to her, she knew it, but she could do nothing about it and it still got to her. Oh, it got to her so much!

Hiei kneeled beside her, eyes wide. Now he was shocked. She had seen to much. way too much for her to control. He needed to think this through, quickly. He took Botan's hand. "Onna," he said in her ear. "you've seen too much."

_I know, I've s-seen a lot. But why won't they go away? Why won't they leave me alone? Why are you the only person I can talk to? ...Nevermind, your Jagan. J-just make the shadows leave...please._ Botan pleaded with him, burrying her head in her lap, holding her head with her hands. She didn't know how much longer she could last in there. It felt like days...

Hiei held her hand tightly and placed his hand on her head. He needed those memories. they didn't belong in her...at all...  
Her forehead felt hot and he pressed his fingers on her forehead to cool her down. "You don't belong in darkness." he muttered under his breath.

"BOTAN! WAKE UP!" Keiko screamed as loud as she could in the ferry girls ear. She had just about enough. Before they could hear a response from Botan they heard a faint rustling followed by growling outside.  
"Demons," Shizuru growled "Keiko woke them up and they sound pretty tough."

Kurama and Kuwabara raced outside at the sound of the demons. Botan and Hiei were still weak...they were the only two that could fight.  
"They look like pretty low class demons," Kurama said, his rose whip appearing "although there are a lot."  
He then charged into battle, Kuwabara following.

_N-no! Hiei stop! You shouldn't be the one to bear all of this alone! You shouldn't! You don't deserve it! Just leave them be, let me keep them. I want to understand you... I want to be the one you can come to if you need someone to talk to..._ Botan trailed off in her own thoughts. She may have wanted it, but she knew he would never allow it. He wouldn't drop his pride for one minute to lean on another person. Maybe she expected too much from him...

The shadow around her were calming, with Hiei's presence all around in her mind. She could see the light, the one that wasn't there for her to run to before.

Hiei blinked. "No." he said after the moment. that was all he needed to say.  
He needed those memories. Now, slowly, he could feel his hand glow on Botan's forehead. Slowly, he felt those painful memories haunt his head again. One after one...Hina...Yukina...Tear gems...black dragon...Once he relived each in his head, and was positive Botan would not be haunted by them anymore, he stood up, his eyes slightly dull. Reliving his past was tough-but its always been tough. He gathered her into his arms and headed for the small shelter made. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru had found protection from the demons in there, so he set her down.  
"Hn." he said, pulling his sword out. Hiei headed out without a glance at Botan. he was weak, but that hasn't stopped him before has it? "Baka Ningen Onna and her voice box." he cursed, charging into battle.

_The shadows... they're gone... now all I have to do is wake up... But do I want to? I kow I'll forget what I saw when I wake up. Why did he have to take them?_ Botan sighed to herself, the light surrounding her again. She shot up with a gasp, fully awake. She felt akward... like she lost something she was supposed to have, supposed to remember. She saw Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru excited at her waking, yet when they looked over she saw more demons attacking. Yet, through all the madness, she thought one thing.

_What was wrong with Hiei's jagan?_

Kurama looked over to see Hiei standing, fighting.  
"Hiei! what are you doing! you can't fight" he yelled, worried about his friend.

"I'll fight as long as I can breathe!" Hiei snapped back, slicing his foe in ten peices. He wasn't as fast as he use to be. All he would need is rest after this is over...

Kurama aimed his rose whip at a demon in front of him, but it leaped over his head and charged for the girls shelter behind him.  
"NO!" He screamed and tried to hit it once more but missed...

"DEMONS!" Keiko yelled as the demon snarled in the entrance of the shelter.

Botan scrambled backwards, away from the demon, she didn't have any energy left to get her oar, or use her white magic...

_How am I supposed to protect all the girls now! We'll get chopped to peices!_

Keiko quickly snatched Botan's oar and whacked the demon over the head as hard as she could. It only fended him off for a moment.  
"That only made it angrier," Yukina said, quivering "KAZUMA! HIEI! HELP!"

"I'm coming snow princess!" You could hear Kuwabara yell from outside. He sliced up the current demon, and ran towrds the hut.

Hiei dashed forward, stopping right infront of the demon. He took his legs first, then slashed fourteen more times. He turned to Yukina, then Botan. Then he began fighting the rest of the demons who had been attracted.

_I wonder... did he save me because Yukina was here, or did he care about me too?_  
Botan shook herself from her thoughts and turned to the other three, "Are you guys sure you're okay?"

"Of course, Botan." Keiko replied "I just hope they finish off those demons quickly so we can find Yusuke.  
Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara finished the last of the demons off.  
"Let's hope there are no more," Kurama said his whip vanishing into thin air.

Hiei took a seat, something he would have never done if it was not for his illness. He took a deep breath. Kurama caught act of that, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you should go to bed?" Kurama suggested. "I will try to figure out what exactly happend to you and Botan."

Hiei didn't try to bother with arguing. Infact, he didn't even try to find a tree to sleep in. Instead he leaned against a tree trunk and left it at that. His mind was swamed with voices, darkness. He had to restore his mind in his sleep, that was the best thing to do. Before he left, and before he knew what he was doing, he turned to Botan. "Sleep, Onna." He half ordered and half suggested. His blinked after his words and then swiftly turned away with pink cheeks.  
_It's just the darkness in your mind_, He suggested to himself.

"But I want to help Kur- ...oh, all right! Have it your way," Botan sighed and moved to lay a few feet away from Hiei. She could feel Keiko's eyes on her back and blushed as she tried to sleep.

_Oh Hiei..._

**End.**

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**This story was actually an RP, acted out by mainly Shadow Koneko, Crystal Koneko, and myself. I thank them for allowing me to turn it into an story. To read the RP, go to the H/B forum on my profile.**

Thank you everyone for reviewing! Crystal and Shadow Koneko also thank you.

_Characters thoughts_

**Note: Characters are a bit out of character, but we tried out best.**

**Chapter three.**

The crackle of the fire inturrupted the silence of the night. Then again, Maikai was never really silent. The sudden movements in the bushes and trees caused Kurama to be on constant alert. Although they hadn't established it, it looked like Kurama was taking night shifts. Kuwabara's head bobbled up and down, somewhat nodding in agreement to what Kurama said and nodding off to sleep. "When Botan tried to heal Hiei's Jagan with her white magic, his dark energy reacted to it, with the power of his Jagan." Shizuru nodded. "But where was she when she was unconcious...she kept talking like she was in another world...about darkness and pain." He paused. "Could it...could it be that she was in his mind the whole time?"

"Uh huh..." Kuwabara mumbled, his eyes closing. Kurama turned to him, his shoulders dropping. Yes, he was left to guard them all...

A tiny rustle of the fabric of a kimono caught Kurama's attention. Botan stared at him questioningly, silently asking to join him. Kurama nodded. "I heard you talking, what about?" She asked, settling down nearby the fire. She herself couldn't sleep, she felt as if she was forgetting something important.

"I have a thought about earlier." Botan glanced at him, curiously. "I have a guess about what happened to both you and Hiei."

"You do?" Botan asked, leaning in with surprise. "What is it?"

"From what I could gather about the whole ordeal, I believe you were inside Hiei's head that whole time."

_I remember that place... it was so morose... it made me want to cry. Please, please, don't let that be his mind..._

"A-are you sure? But... how did I get there?" Botan wondered confusedly and looked over to Hiei. He looked peaceful...

Kurama glanced over at Hiei as well. "His Jagan eye, it mixed with your white magic sending you inside his head... I'm not sure if the same happend to him or not, or what affects it has had on you since then, but you were inside Hiei Jaganshi's mind, Botan."

Botan could only gape between Kurama and Hiei. Had she really been in Hiei's head? B-but it was dark there!

"I can't believe this... do you know if it might have any long term effects on me?"

Hiei heard each and every word. He couldn't sleep much, yet lying back and resting helped wonderfully. His mind was at a calm state, it wasn't as hard as it was when he was a weak demon. So...Botan had been inside his mind all along.  
...How did Botan feel?

_So that was Hiei's mind, huh? Again, how does he live with that? I would go crazy if that was my mind! ... What happened to him that would make his mind so empty and shadow filled?_ Botan wondered, looking back up at the stars. A small flash went across her mind... it was a baby on a cliff... but then the flash died out.

_What is so important that I'm forgetting!_

That morning, Hiei had gathered enough energy to hold him well. Dawn was just coming up and Hiei was already awake. His mind and his dreams kept replaying the cliff. The cliff he fell off of. Hiei sat up from his resting spot. Botan slept not to far away. He stared at her for the moment, and then stood up to get some fresh air. He stopped once a noise errupted from Botan.

Botan groaned, pushing herself up off the ground. Why did she have such a headache?

"Mmm, this is day is going to be interesting... Oh! Hey, Hiei! How long have you been up?" Botan asked and smiled at him, trying to act normally around him, even though she felt a small pang at her mind. Whatever she was forgetting, it really didn't want to be forgotten... or else it's important.

Hiei turned around when he heard her voice. "Not to long." He answered before a grumpy "hn." could get out. He beckoned her to join him outside before they wake everyone else up.

Botan nodded enthusiastically, and went to join him quietly. She stood by his side, merely half a foot away. She looked up into the quiet morning sky, enjoying the peace. It wouldn't be like that long, moments like this were rare in Makai. She looked over at him and smiled at him. The sun made one side of his face light up... he looked beautiful. (Yes, a man can look beautiful!)

Hiei stared at the sun rising. Finally, he spoke. "Was my mind dark enough for you?"

"...Hiei? How... how did it get like that? I was so scared..." Botan felt moistness sting her eyes and squeezed them tight, making sure no droplets fell out. All the shadows lurking around, taunting her, laughing at her... She shook her head. She didn't want to go back there. Ever.

Hiei didn't look at her, but continued to stare at the wonderous colors of the new sun. "My mere exsistance caused it to be that way." He said bitterly. He pulled out the white bandana out of his pocket and began to rub away the blood crust on his forehead.

"No. I don't believe that for one second! You shouldn't say things like that! It must be something else! Hiei, your existance... it makes me happy," Botan replied looking away. She didn't want to see his reaction. He was probably glaring at her or something.

Hiei turned to her, glaring slightly. "What else it is suppose to be, Onna? I was thrown off a cliff just for being alive! I...I..." He paused, repeating her words in his head. His glare softened into a look of concern. He took a breather and then stuffed his bandana back into his pocket. For some reason, it was easy for him to tell her about his past...maybe because she experienced it for herself.  
"At least my exsistance makes someone happy." He finally said, pulling off his scarf around his neck and concealing his jagan with it. His work was a bit sloppy though, but nonetheless hid his jagan.

Botan giggled, "Well I'm glad that it makes me happy!" Her giggles ended and she sighed, looking out into the dawn again, "Has it ever been this relaxing before?"

"Hn." Hiei replied.

"Do you think Yusuke is okay? He's been gone so long, and if he got kidnapped, whoever did it must be really strong," Botan was getting herself worried. She turned to Hiei once again and waited for what he thought. He always had something comforting to say, even if he didn't want it to sound like that. He was rude, yet kind at the same time. Lovable, yet vengeful. Beautiful, yet a wretch. Happy, but sad. Forbidden, but destined to be great. He was a walking contradiction.

"Either that or he was stupid enough to walk into a trap." Hiei said dully. He paused and his jagan glowed. "The baka is still alive and strong-if that is why you worry." What he said was true, but somehow something gnawed at that. Maybe he was using his Jagan eye to early.

"Thank kami-sama! I don't think I could stand taking him to Reikai another time!" Botan smiled, and decided to be quiet, enjoying the moment again.

**Keiko.**

Keiko yawned and got to her feet. What a good nights sleep she had had, probably because she didn't have to hear Yusuke snoring. "Yusuke!" Her mind quickly snapped to the current situation. "We have to start looking again, right away!" She dashed outside to find the others were already awake.  
Kurama was sitting on a rock nearby, thinking of any possible effects of Botan and Hiei's predicament. "Perhaps...they can read each others mind or can tell how the other feels..."  
"KURAMA, LETS GO!" Keiko yelled, getting into a rush of sadness and concern.

Hiei turned to Keiko, then disappeared and landed right infront of her. "Onna," He said through seething teeth. "Keep your voice box shut before you get us in trouble again. It'll be some humor to see you die."

"Eh... maybe we should just go," Botan suggested, not wanting Hiei and Keiko to start fighting, and then they really would be in trouble. She had most of her energy back so she could use her oar. "I'm going to do a quick sweep of the area. Maybe I can find some clues," Botan said and made her oar pop up. She hopped on and flew away from the group looking to and fro for Yusuke or any clues. Hiei, who's good mood was partly ruined, stuffed his hands into his pockets, turning his back from a fuming Keiko.

A shadow watched the pink ferry girl fly on her oar in the air. Silently, it started making it's way towards their campsite.

Botan rushed back to the campsite about half an hour later. She thinks she found a clue! She arrived, and jumped off her oar, "Guys! I found something! Just north of here there's a trail in the forest! It looks like somebody was dragged by about eight demons! Funny thing though, it just disappears..."

"I'll take a look." Hiei replied, untying his scarf, however he paused once a voice came from the woods.

"There'll be no need for that, Hiei." A shadow took shape in the sunlight between the trees. "They headed for Makuro's Territory, took hold of the place, and claimed it as their own."

Hiei stared at the shadows, letting his scarf slip loose and fall to his neck. "Makuro." He greeted.

Botan stared at the shadow, squinting. So this was Mukuro? And they took her territory? Well, that's definitely not good!

"Um, if you don't mind me asking Mukuro-sama, how did they get hold of the castle? And do you know if Yusuke was with them?"

Keiko looked hopefully at Mukuro; if she knew where they took Yusuke, it would make her so happy. Kurama also had a few questions for Mukuro, perhaps she would know about what happend to Hiei and Botan better then him.

"I allowed them too. I left the castle once they arrived." She moved out of the shadows. Her orange hair glowed in the sunlight and she took a seat on a rock. "I alone can't defeat them." She said simply. "So why try when I know you would be searching for Yusuke Urameshi?" She smiled at Hiei. "And yes- the detective is with them."

"Oh! This is wonderful! Well... I mean, at least we know where Yusuke is. The rest isn't wonderful..." Botan mumbled and went to go see Keiko, "See, everything will be okay!"

Kurama decided to speak up "Mukuro-sama maybe you can answer a question we all have been trying to figure out..." He explained the earlier incident "Do you know anything about that kind of situation?"

Makuro thought long and hard. "Perhaps Hiei saw something he shouldn't have seen...causing a reaction in his Jagan with pain. When Botan uses her healing powers to heal, she tries healing all pains in the person. However, Hiei has countless memories that can never be healed. When Botan tried to heal, it over powered her and caused her to expirence Hiei's thoughts and memories." She paused. "I wonder..."

"What do you wonder? Please, tell us!" Botan pleaded plopping herself on the ground, paying full attention to Mukuro.

Makuro turned to Botan, then to Hiei who was taking his leave. "I wonder if there are ablities to this insident."

Hiei stopping walking and turned around, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Botan asked, even more curious. She was sure Kurama was getting a kick out of this, him and his nosy and curious nature...

"I'm not sure." Makuro said hesitantly. "Such as, telepathic connection between you two...?" Makuro smiled. "And maybe if you can use attacks only Hiei could do?"

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard," Hiei inturrupted. "and I've heard lots from this Baka." He jerked his finger to the sleeping Kuwabara.

"But, Hiei! What if she's right? I know it sounds weird, but we have to think of the possibility! What if I start like... burning things!" Botan's eyes widened in horror. It was just adding to the fact that she's getting wierd vibes from Hiei, but she didn't want to say anything.

Hiei sighed. "I hardly think that would happen." He shook his head.

_and I don't think we're talking in telepath, do you?_

"Onna..." He said in realization. "Did I just say that outloud?"

Makuro watched in humor. "So you did talk in telepath just now!" She said with a trumphant look on her face. "This would be a great asset, don't you think, Hiei?"

"Shut up."

"Mukuro-sama, with all due respect, I don't see how this is an asset. I mean, I really could start burning things! And Hiei's tattoo is really, really, really, cool and all, but I don't think I'd look quite as good as he does with one," Botan blushed, realising what she just said, but tried to stay serious.

"You need a Jagan to deal with the dragon." Hiei pointed out, turning pink.

Makuro shook her head. "I'm not talking about that kind of asset. I mean, telepathicly, if we plan on rescuing your friend, you two can cooperate to make sure we get your friend out safely." She glanced from Botan to Hiei, and then Kurama with her eyebrow raised slightly.

Botan could tell Kurama was giving her some kind of, "Tell you later" look. Was she that obvious?

"Oh... well, yes! That would be an asset! I just hope there are no other problems or anything..." Botan said, speaking of the 'connection', or whatever you want to call it.

Hiei turned to the snoring Kuwabara. He kicked him in the back, hard enough to wake him yet soft enough so he didn't kill him. "Wake up. We're leaving."

"Hey! Shorty! You wanna mess! Because I'll mess!" Kuwabara shouted, hopping off the ground, and putting up his fists.

"Kuwabara, please! We need to find Yusuke! Finish this later, alright?" Botan asked, breaking up _another_ fight today.

"Well, I guess I'll wake up Yukina and Shizuru," Botan offered and walked into the hut.

Hiei began a verbal fight and some physical fighting with Kuwabara.

Makuro turned to Kurama. "So, shall we discuss it now?" she asked pleasantly.

Kurama nodded "Of course Mukuro-sama, but perhaps we should go where the others can not hear us. If Hiei did you know how much trouble we'd be in..." Kurama and Mukuro both went off to the side "Now I believe that your heir has...developed feelings for Botan...as strange as that may sound" the kitsune explained and waited for a reply from her.

Makuro crossed her arms and nodded, a smiling playing on her lips. "indeed. They both seem to have developed their feelings, ne?"

Kurama smiled "So you agree with me? Those two will be in denial for who knows how long. I wonder why they have all of a sudden fallen in love?"

**Botan.**

"Hey, you two sleepy-heads! Wake up!" Botan giggled as Shizuru pulled the blanket she broguht with her over her head.

"You're going to make this hard for me, aren't you?"

Yukina sat up, blinking and rubbing her eyes. "Is it morning already?" She asked, half asleep.

"Bingo! It's very much so the morning! At least one of you isn't going to give me a hard time!" Botan exclaimed, mock glaring at Shizuru.

"Go away!" Shizuru growled muffeled by her pillow, and snuggled further into her blankets.

"But Shizuru, we're in makai! You can' sleep late here! Plus, we're ready to go look for Yusuke!" Botan protested and pulled the blankets off of Shizuru. Shizuru got up slowly, and glared at Botan, "You should run now."

"Running!" Botan exclaimed and dashed out of the campsite. She flew past Kurama and Mukuro and stayed near Hiei. She knew Shizuru wouldn't attack her then!

Kurama sweatdropped, "We should probably go...before they kill each other." He said the last part in a mumble and the group continued on there way. The boys walked in front the girls in back.

Botan stayed as far away from Shizuru as possible, which was on the right of Keiko. She sighed and looked to Keiko, seeing her worried face, "No worries Keiko. I'm sure we'll find him. We've got Mukuro with us now, AND we know he's at her castle."

Keiko smiled "I know...I better give that boy a good thrashing for running ahead of us like that!"  
A worried look crossed the others faces.

"Keiko, maybe we should give him a thrashing _after_ we get back to ningenkai?" Botan suggested and looked down. She missed him.

"Good idea..." Keiko agreed looking down at her shoes. She shouldn't talk about him that way, even though he was a jerk and a bum, she loved him. She needed to lighten the mood, everyone was so...depressed. A game! that would certainly do it! but what game...  
"Anyone wanna play truth or dare?" She asked.  
Yukina looked puzzled "What is 'truth or dare?" she had heard of a lot of ningen games but not this one.

"It's when somebody asks you truth or dare, if you pick truth you have to answer a question truthfully, if you pick dare, somebody will dare you to do something and you have to do it. Usually, we would play it by sitting in a circle or such, but seeing as we need to make time..."

"Sounds like a good idea! Would you like to play Mukuro-sama?" Botan asked her, even though she doubted Mukuro would want to play at all.

"No thanks" Mukuro replied.  
"Well then let's play" Yukina said cheerfully "Who is going first?"

"I guess Keiko can, since she picked the game," Botan said, and waited for Keiko to pick her victim.

"Alright" Keiko thought for a moment "I pick...Shizuru truth or dare?"

"Dare," Shizuru answered automatically, trying to sound bored. She wasn't though.

Keiko smiled evily "I dare you to...tell us who you think is cute!"

"I knew you were going to do something like that," Shizuru mumbled. She could feel even Mukuro's eyes on her. Seems Mukuro was just as interested as everyone else... Even if she barley knew Mukuro, she could tell she had a hard life. And Shizuru respected her for that. She had had a hard life too.

_Everyone here has had a hard life..._ She shook her head, getting back to the game.

"Kurama. He is always calm and I like the sneaky yet curious fox like nature he has," Shizuru said, not bothering to hide it. She even hoped Kurama heard her a little. Even if it would be quite embarassing...

"I knew it!" Botan squealed and tried not to giggle, so no suspicion was put on the girls and the guys wouldn't try and hear what they were talking about.

Hiei snorted at the Fox at Shizuru's words and Makuro just smiled. Kurama's fox like senses picked up his name. "Hiei, are they talking about me?"

"Hear for yourself, Fox." Hiei's reply was as he watched on.

"Yes, they were, Kurama." Makuro answered for him.

Kurama smiled "Well...um, I did carry her out of a building when she was injured...I never thought she would like me though" He fumbled with his words and a deep blush burned on his face.

Botan giggled some more, seeing Kurama blush. She wasn't paying attention to truth or dare at the moment, she wanted to see Kurama's reaction. _Seems like somebody's got a little crush!_ Botan teased in her mind and shook her head at the two. They would be pretty cute together...

Kurama noticed Botan watching them with the hidden laugh on her face  
_What's she so happy about?_ He thought to himself.

"So Shizuru, who's next?"

"Yukina, truth or dare?" Shizuru asked the blue-haired girl.

"Um... how about thruth?" Yukian said, not really sure. This game seemed decieving...

Shizuru took her time thinking for a question, but it wasn't too long until she asked, "Do you love my brother? I know you aren't that naiive enough not to notice his advances..." Shizuru trailed off and waited for the girls answer.

Yukina thought for a moment. She had always thought that Kazuma had just been joking around all the time. Shizuru sweatdropped. She _did_ know Kazuma was after her, right?

Yukina, finally, blinked and turned pink. She cupped her cheek and looked down slightly, smiling. "Um...Kazuma is a kind person...yes?" she said very quietly. Hiei picked that up immeadiately and frowned slightly, however made no move to pester Yukina.

"You didn't know... did you?" Botan asked, stunned. She knew Yukina was, naiive, but this really takes the cake!

Yukina looked up "Well...yes, but Hiei-kun said that he was not serious."

Hiei smirked approvingly, but it vanished at Botan'ss disapproving glance and Makuro's disappointing stare. "Hn.." he grumbled. Botan glared at the back of Hiei's head while he tried to make a silent 'Hn.'

_That little bugger is listening!_ Botan's eyes narrowed even more at Hiei, but she wanted to hear Yukina's answer, so she didn't say anything.

"Well, do you love him back, or not? Or do you have any kind of feelings for him?" Botan asked eagerly, getting back in on the gossip.

"Of course I do." Yukina replied rather quietly so Kuwabara or her brother could not hear her.

"Well, what do you feel towards him? You don't need to be embarassed, it's how you feel and nobody can change that," Shizuru said a put a hand on her shoulder. _Maybe I should have asked her a different question..._ Shizuru thought and smiled at the befuddled girl.

"I'm not sure... Kazuma is very nice..." Yukina stuttered quietly and blushed a bit more.

"Oh, how kawaii!" Botan whispered at Yukina. Botan tried to stay quiet because she knew Hiei would freak if he heard..._He'd probably slice him in two as soon as he heard anything of the sort!_

"Okay, your turn to ask somebody Yukina!" Shizuru said, smiling at Yukina too. At least now she knew her brother wasn't chasing after a lost cause.

Yukina looked around, her eyes resting upon Keiko. "Um...how about you, Keiko, truth or dare?"

Keiko, being the brave girl she was, said, "Dare!"

"Oh! Think of something good, Yukina! I know there's a naughty girl somewhere in you!" Botan rooted, while Keiko glared at her.

Yukina thought for a while. "How about...Keiko has to at least defeat one demon while we're here?" she said lamely. "Or how about when we rescue Yusuke, she cannot hit him?" she smiled and shrugged.

Shizuru shrugged as well. "That's the impossible for Keiko." She said, commenting on both.

Keiko frowned. "I don't like any of those...But I guess I'll choose number two." She sighed. "Stealing the fun out of stuff, Yukina!" Yukina smiled and laughed.

"Hahaha! Yusuke's going to have a mental breakdown!" Botan chuckled and decided to keep going with the game. "Okay, Keiko, your turn!"

"Botan!" Keiko said, wanting to get revenge. "Truth or dare?"

Hiei's head slightly turned to the side, but stopped, and Makuro glanced at him before returning to watching.

"Truth," Botan answered after thinking for a moment. She knew either way she was going to regret what she chose, whether it be truth or dare.

Keiko declared her question, loud enough so everyone could hear. "Do YOU like Hiei?"

Makuro chuckled, nudging Hiei as he stiffly walked beside her. He shot her a very disturbed look. Botan blushed a deep red, glancing at Hiei, and then back at the ground. She twiddled with her fingers a moment, trying to figure out a way to go around the question, "I... Um... He..."

_Bingo!_

"Well, of course I do! Hiei's a great friend!" Botan gave herself a mental pat on the back. Using Yukina's naiive act was perfect!

Hiei lost interest again and Makuro looked at him. "Disappointed?" She questioned.  
"I don't know what you speak of." Hiei replied, glancing at anything but the group of girls.

Keiko nearly tripped, growling and steaming. "That's not what I meant!" She said, getting ready to punch Botan for not answering correctly.

"Yeah, but I answered your question didn't I?" Botan slyly replied and added a small skip to her walk.

However, Keiko wasn't listen. She was looking at the group. Yukina, Hiei, Makuro, Kurama, Kuwabara and Shizuru were all staring at the same direction. "What is it?" She asked. "Is it Yusuke?" She asked, frightened.

"You bet." Shizuru replied, standing up. "Sorry girls, we have someone to save."

"The demons are beginning to..._play_ with him. He's in pain." Kurama informed the others.

"P-play with him?" Botan gulped. Now she was really afraid! What were they doing to Yusuke!

_Oh, I hope he's all right! And poor Keiko, she must be devastated at the thought!_

Botan got out her oar and hopped on it, "I'm going to search the area! Maybe I can get a clue as to where they have Yusuke, or find some good information! Don't bother following me, I'll be in the air the whole time!"

Botan flew off quickly before anybody could make any protests. She had to help Yusuke, she was his assistant and best friend!

"Onna!" Hiei yelled, agitated. She didn't even stop to hear the rest of it.

"Whats wrong?" Keiko asked. "Is there more?" She was on her knees.

"She wasn't informed that whoever took Yusuke is heading this way." Kurama replied. Shizuru began to run after her, but Kurama took hold of her wrist.

"I'll go." Hiei replied, and he disappeared.

Makuro stood up. "It's wise that the ladies find somewhere safe to be."

Kurama pushed Shizuru off into the right direction and she grabbed Keiko and Yukina and searched for a place to hide. Kurama flicked under his hair and out came a rose.

"Shall we hold them off?" He asked. Makuro nodded. "We'll have to make sure Hiei arrives back safely with Botan."

"Agreed."

Keiko was basically having a mental breakdown. "Oh...what are they doing to my poor Yusuke... Where is he?" She began to cry. Yukina and Shizuru tried to comfort her.  
"It'll be okay." Yukina said softly, watching as Makuro and Kurama battled with the appearing demons. Everyone was thinking the same thing, for the demons were putting up a struggle.

_Are Hiei and Botan alright?_

**Botan.**

Botan gasped as she felt a powerful unfamiliar aura approaching at a quick pace. She may be clumsy and ditzy, but she sure as heck wasn't stupid! Botan pulled her oar down, picking up speed. She stopped behind a bush and hid there, trying to hide her energy.

_Here they come..._

Botan held her breath as they stopped about twenty feet away from where she was and sniffed the air.

_I need to find Yusuke! Please, just go by!_

Botan felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and cover her mouth. Hiei swiftly move past the demons, however they has spotted them. "Damn, you can't wait until we're done talking?" Hiei hissed as he ran, carrying Botan in his arm. A arrow whispered right by his ear and landed on the ground. Hiei picked up his pace.

"Well, I wanted to find Yusuke!" Botan hissed in a low whisper. Feeling the wind cutting her skin from Hiei's speeds, she buried herself further into his cloak, and clutched it tightly with her fingers.

"Soon enough, I promise." Hiei said in a low voice, pushing on. These demons were, amazingly, catch up to Hiei's swift speed. If he went faster, Botan's cuts would become deeper

"Okay," Botan said quietly and tears formed in her eyes. Those cuts were starting to hurt... Even if she was used to high winds on her oar, Hiei was moving way faster than she could ever go on it. She clutched onto him even tighter and tried not to let a tear slip down her cheek.

Hiei managed to slip his jacket off with one hand and wrap her around it. Instead of holding her with one arm, he carried her with both, holding her close. "Hold on." He ordered. They were not far from where Kurama and the others were waiting.

Hiei could see a flash of yellow nearby. Makuro looked up from finishing one more demon. "Hiei's back!" She yelled, digging back into her fight again. Hiei ran towards the other girls, placing Botan down gently. Yukina checked her for her injuries while Hiei pulled out his sword and joined the fight. He had led more demons towards them. Hiei joined Makuro in the front once he was sure Botan-er the girls were well taken care of. After all, Kuwabara and Kurama was there.

Kurama slashed another demon, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed one go astray. It was headed straight for where Shizuru and the others were hiding, probably smelling the ningen flesh.  
Shizuru appeared to be its target. Kurama felt his usual calm green eyes flash a bright gold and his long red lockes turned a bright silver color. A pair of fox ears and a fox tail grew from his body. He growled and disapeared, moving faster then anyone had ever seen him move.  
He grabbed the demon just as it was about to attack Shizuru, who was cowering. He tossed it away from her, putting her out of danger and he began to fight it one-on-one.

Shizuru stared on in wonder as Kurama turned youko...

_All of that... for me?_

Kurama who had not yet returned to his normal form joined them. It seemed that Suichi was having trouble regaining control.  
"Is everyone okay?" He asked glancing at Shizuru with a smirk on his face.

Shizuru turned a very light pink, ALMOST unnoticable. She nodded her head and went to go make sure Botan was all right.

Botan thanked Yukina and sighed. _I guess I shouldn't have rushed into that... Thank goodness Hiei showed up! ...He came to get me! WOOH!_

Keiko watched as they all defeated the demons in an agile manner. 'These guys are awesome!' she thought bewildered as she stood near the other girls and watched the boys head their way. 'I just hope Yusuke is alright.' She thought with hope and worry shot in her hazel orbs. She turned away from the battles to ask, "Botan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to Hiei. Sorry about that again guys, I was just so worried that I wasn't thinking," Botan mumbled and watched Hiei as he slashed through multiple demons. She looked down and blushed. _I-I'm still wearing his cloak!_

"So you had just as much action as me?" Shizuru smiled as she looked over her shoulder out at Kurama who was still battling.

"I can't believe he turned Youko for you!" Botan exclaimed happily for Shizuru, "He must REALLY like you!"

Shizuru shook her head in denial. "He didn't turned Youko for me, he did it because he probably felt we were in danger."

"Yes well, you know Kurama. He can be as good as Hiei at hiding his feelings!" Botan said and shook her head. Those two were complete mysteries.

"I wonder what their pasts were like..." Shizuru said, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

Keiko watched as the two girls happily talked of their emotional feelings. "You guys!" She mused as she watched the girls each turn different shades of red. "Well I sure do hope to be as lucky as you two and see my prince charming who so happens to be kidnapped, that idiot." She spat out.

Yukina put a hand on Keiko's shoulder "Oh Keiko...I'm sure we will rescue him. As Botan said he is not the mushy type..."

Keiko looked up to them and smiled at the two girls, "Thanks you guys, your right and I am sure that he is just fine."

Shizuru smiled, "Anytime kid... Remember it's Yusuke... He can survive a couple of demons."

"Yeah, he'll be just fine!" Botan reassured and giggled at Keiko's "Idiot" comment.

"Haha, Botan as always you are on the happy goodnatured bubbly side!" Keiko laughed and stretched.

_It's a tough job, but somebody has to do it!_ Botan thought to herself and grinned at Keiko.

"I think they're almost done..."

"Yes, I believe so, they really do know how to kick-as urgh- their rear ends." Keiko laughed sheepishly. "Botan, so how does it feel to have a nice warm cloak around you? Not to mention Mr. I-Hate-The-World-But-Botan's cloak?" Keiko grinned wickedly.

Botan blushed crimson and almost dropped the cloak.

_I sure am blushing a lot today!_

"It's warm... I guess..."

Keiko looked at Botan blush and pat her on the back, "No need to blush Botan, its the truth you know! For one thing I know he won't let anything happen to you even if he puts up that act of that he hates everyone. Sorta how Yusuke is such an idiot, running off all the time thinking he can call the shots." Keiko pouted. "But more importantly, don't drop that cloak, it may come in handy." She grinned and began to walk towards the boys that had completely finished the battle.

Makuro finished the last of the demons in a startling kick packed with spirit energy. "It's best we leave before more arrive." Makuro ordered.

The girls began to walk down the path once again. They were still light and happy, but now they were constantly on the look out for demons. Botan blushed red, running up to Hiei and handed Hiei back his cloak.

"Um... Thanks for saving me, and thanks for letting me borrow your coat," Botan rushed and ran after the girls, blushing even darker.

"What are you rushing for?" Keiko asked, noticing that Botan ran after them a little too desperately.

"Nothing, nothing! Nothing at all!" Botan claimed and ran ahead of Keiko. A sudden blur moved in front of her, causing her to halt. Hiei half threw his cloak and half handed it to her.

"Keep it." Was his only words before turning around and walking over a dead body.

Botan clutched the black cloak with a dazed look upon her face. Her senses came back to her and she smiled. "Thanks."

**End.**


End file.
